rayman_legends_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dinosaur Book
Dongera the deinonychus and Stego the stegosaurus have a difficult time trying to convince a boy to leave the jungle for human civilization. Plot Riley, a young orphan boy, is found in a basket in the deep jungles of Mesozoic Era by Dongera, a deinonychus who promptly takes him to a mother gallimimus who has just had babies. She raises him along with her own babies and Riley soon becomes well acquainted with jungle life. Riley is shown ten years later, playing with his gallimimus siblings. One night, when the gallimimus tribe learns that Shunkan, a man-eating Spinosaurus, has returned to the jungle, they realize that Riley must be taken to the "Man-Village" for his own safety. Dongera volunteers to escort him back. They leave that very night, but Riley is determined to stay in the jungle. He and Dongera rest in a tree for the night, where Hal, a hungry Titanoboa, tries to devour Riley, but Dongera intervenes. The next morning, Riley tries to join the triceratops patrol led by Colonel Trike and his wife Vionet. Dongera finds Riley, but after a fight decides to leave Riley on his own. Riley soon meets up with the laid-back, fun-loving stegosaurus Stego, who promises to raise Riley himself and never take him back to the Man-Village. Shortly afterwards, a group of frogs kidnap Riley and take him to their leader, King Flyer the dimorphodon. King Flyer offers to help Riley stay in the jungle if he will tell Flyer how to make fire like other humans. However, since he was not raised by humans, Riley does not know how to make fire. Dongera and Stego arrive to rescue Riley and in the ensuing chaos, King Flyer's palace is demolished to rubble. Dongera speaks to Stego that night and convinces him that the jungle will never be safe for Riley so long as Shunkan is there. In the morning, Stego reluctantly explains to Riley that the Man-Village is best for the boy, but Riley accuses him of breaking his promise and runs away. As Stego sets off in search of Riley, Dongera rallies the help of Trike and his patrol. However, Shunkan himself, who was eavesdropping on Dongera and Trike's conversation, is now determined to hunt and kill Riley himself. Meanwhile, Riley has encountered Hal once again, but thanks to the unwitting intervention of the suspicious Shunkan, Riley escapes. As a storm gathers, a depressed Riley encounters a group of friendly pterosaurs who accept Riley as a fellow outcast. Shunkan appears shortly after, scaring off the pterosaurs and confronting Riley. Stego rushes to the rescue and tries to keep Shunkan away from Riley, but is injured. When lightning strikes a nearby tree and sets it ablaze, the pterosaurs swoop in to distract Shunkan while Riley gathers flaming branches and ties them to Shunkan's tail. Terrified of fire, the spinosaurus panics and runs off. Dongera and Stego take Riley to the edge of the Man-Village, but Riley is still hesitant to go there. His mind soon changes when he is smitten by a beautiful young girl from the village who is coming down by the riverside to fetch water. After noticing Riley, she "accidentally" drops her water pot. Riley retrieves it for her and follows her into the Man-Village. After Riley chooses to stay in the Man-Village, Stego and Dongera decide to head home, content that Riley is safe and happy with his own kind. Music #Overture 2:43 #Baby 2:11 #Colonel Trike's March (Triceratops Song) 2:32 #The Spike Necessities 3:31 #I Wanna Be Like You (The Dimorphodon Song) 4:39 #Frog Chase 1:06 #Tell Him 2:15 #Colonel Trike's March (Reprise) 2:00 #Jungle Beat 1:22 #Trust in Me (Titanoboa's Song) 2:50 #What You Wanna Do 3:09 #That's What Friends Are For (Pterosaur Song) 2:06 #Spinosaurus Fight 2:44 #Poor Stegosaurus 1:08 #My Own Home (Dinosaur Book Theme) 3:32 #The Spike Necessities (Reprise) 0:54 Script The Dinosaur Book/Script